Talk:Asura Propulsion
Necessity Actually, should this even remain? Asura Path has a bunch of gizmos and crap. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:33, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I say keep it just for the fact we have names for his other 'gizmos and crap'. Joshbl56 07:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm all for removing it and any technique articles like it and treat him like any other puppet article and drop it on the main article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:57, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no evidence for it to be ninjutsu, might be mechanical--Elveonora (talk) 11:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'd agree and just place it on the main article its maybe not even ninjutsu so i'd like to see it on the asura paths main page --ROOT根 11:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I can't believe i am seeing this, do you believe Nagato is a machine? because e can use all paths like we saw when he fought Itachi, B and Naruto, It is a path, can't be treated like a puppet. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:41, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's where you are wrong. Nagato has the ability to equip the armour/tools of the warring Asura Path. Hence things like being able to propel himself with chakra, fire a cannon out of his cranium or explosions can be mentioned in the Asura article giving it a similar structure to puppet articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I don't see it that way, once again, it is not a puppet or a machine, neither tools, they arise from Nagato's body when using that path, they are techniques, but do it like you want. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Except Asura Path had no brain and shit, was that technique too?--Elveonora (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe I'm not making myself clear? I am not saying it's a puppet (even though it is) nor is it a machine (even though it has mechanical devices) what we would do is list abilities like Flight and missile launching, laser arm and head cannons under a heading called "mechanisms" where we could also mention things like the tail and extra arms instead of having technique articles as dumb sounding as "Asura Attack".--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::This article is pointless, just mention it on his page. An article just to describe his jet propulsion is a complete waste of time to maintain. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Listing everything under mechanisms on the Asura Path technique page seems like a good way of handling it. Perhaps with a gallery included?--BeyondRed (talk) 05:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::If we are not keeping the page, I say we go with BeyondRed's idea. It would make sense to add a gallery of all the extra mechanisms. Joshbl56 07:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree then we should start and add the info onto the main article --ROOT根 09:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I think this was article was done mainly because when the Third Databook came out, a specific technique used through the Asura Path got its own name, so we started making separate articles. And Asura Attack is a far less silly name than the ones Minato came up with recently. And besides, Asura Attack is a name given by a higher canon than us, so that should stay. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC)